


does the flame miss the moth

by ysse_writes



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysse_writes/pseuds/ysse_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously untitled Raito ficlet written for 31_days.<br/>31_days, August 8: You shimmer like words I barely hear</p>
            </blockquote>





	does the flame miss the moth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and situations of DEATH NOTE belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata, and to Shueisha et al. I claim nothing but insanity and these stories, which are proof thereof.

[**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) , August 8: You shimmer like words I barely hear

 

 

Raito never comes closer to killing Misa than when she speaks of L.

For one, he thinks this is in bad taste. There is no need to look back, to gloat. Killing L had been necessary and expedient, it was never some contest. Gods are above such pettiness.

For another, he thinks it is a frivolous exercise. Neither is there a need to review and analyze past moves and countermoves, determining possible alternatives, as if he were some _go_ pro going over the _kifu_ of a title match. Every decision he has ever made was made for a reason, weighed and counterweighed, and he is not in the habit of double-guessing himself.

Except, of course, for that brief time when he did. But even that had been a carefully calculated move. He knows who he is, his motives, his goal. There was never any risk that he, even without memory, would act against himself.

He knows who he is.

What he still doesn’t know, will never know unless, somehow, Misa manages to remember, chooses to tell him, is who _L_ had been.

So he lets her talk, and he lets her live.

 

 

©JCSA/2005


End file.
